Star Bright
by Dead Life
Summary: A simple trip to the forest changes Daine forever. When a mysterious cat appears, it reveals the truth and drags Daine and Numair into an adventure with queens of shadows and poisoned daggers... DN ::COMPLETED::
1. Star Light

Star Bright

Key:

* * * Scenery change

//talk// Daine or an animal talking

* * *

At first glance, you would only see a grassy hill lit up by the moon's silky glow. Taking a second glance, a figure of a young girl could be made out. "Star light, Star bright, people will change tonight… destiny…" was carried in the gentle wind. 

* * *

Veralidaine Sarrasri tumbled carelessly out of a clearing. Her heartbeat was high, and she was panting heavily. "Star light…" was whispered from the forest. Daine tripped over a large stick. Instead of getting up like a normal human would, she quickly transformed into an animal. All of a sudden, a shadowed figure jumped out of the forest.

* * *

Numair Salmalin rushed outside to greet his lover, Daine. She had gone away for a day in the forest, but instead been gone for a week. "Daine!" he called out. The girl ran into his arms.

"Sorry I was gone so long, Numair. I was… side tracked." She said.

"It's OK, I forgive you. Just remember to tell me next time you plan on staying a little longer than expected." He said. Daine smiled.

"Sure, I'll remember." She said. Numair pulled her into a kiss, but before his lips touched hers she hurriedly pulled away. "No…" she whispered.

"Why not?" Numair said, hurt. They were engaged and were to be married in a year, so what was wrong with a small kiss?

"Just… I don't feel well." She said. There was a trace of anger in her voice, so small that Numair probably didn't detect it.

"Let's come inside, it's cold out here." He said. He forgave her, though was still a little upset. Daine smiled. 

"That sounds like a good idea." She looked down at her stomach. "And hungry, too. Food would definitely make me feel better right now."

"So, we shall get some food." Numair said. "Everyone's been worried about you, Daine." She just shrugged. Numair sighed. She was acting a little odd. They turned the corner, and Alanna jumped out.

"Daine!" she cried. "What happened to you?"

"I was side-tracked." Daine repeated. Annoyance was clearly visible in her voice.

"Oh, that's all? I thought something happened to you." She said.

"Just side tracked, OK?" Daine snapped back. 

"Daine…" Numair whispered warningly into her ear. "Stop that." Daine just made a face, and walked off to her room. "I'll go get you some food…" Numair said, but she didn't make any gesture of hearing him. "Gods, Daine…"

"Don't worry, she's probably just tired. That's all." Alanna said.

"You're probably right." Numair said, happy for an excuse for Daine's behavior. He went off to the kitchen to get some food for her. In Daine's room, however, she was laughing into her pillow, making it sound like she was crying. "…destiny…" she whispered before she got up to find Numair.

* * *

A black cat rushed through the dewy grass. Its fur was very silky, and a white star pierced the black on its forehead. It was headed for Corus, the capital of Tortall. When it got there, it expertly dived in between people's feet. It only stopped when it   got to the palace doors. It then sat there, with a blank look on its face like it lost something important, or forgot something. Luckily for it, Daine came out. She had just taken a nap and was feeling a lot better, and a lot more like herself and cheerful. The cat came up to her, purring. Daine looked down at her, and smiled. She squatted down to faced the cat. //Hello, there. What's your name?// The cat blinked. 

//…Star Bright// it replied which in Daine's mind was almost a whisper.

 //You don't sound good, girl. What happened?// The cat searched its mind for a memory of what happened to it. 

//Attacked. By darkness. Forgot home so came to you.// Daine then gently picked up the cat. To us, it's body was that of a Siamese but the coloring was odd. 

//I'll help you. I won't let you down. I promise// The cat rubbed its head against her. 

//Thank-you// It purred.

"Numair!" Daine called out. "I found this cat. It's really weak, but it doesn't have any physical damage. I think it forgot everything." She said when Numair came.

"I've never heard of cats having memory loss." He said.

"Can we keep her? Please?" she asked.

"Magelet, you know I don't have a choice." Numair said.

"Thank-you!" Daine said, gave Numair a quick kiss, and then rushed off to put the rapidly growing annoyed cat down on her bed to see if she could do anything for it. As soon as she got to her room, Alanna called out. 

"Daine! Some of the horses are having trouble. Could you help them?" she asked.

"Sure!" Daine said, but before she left she told the cat to wait for her. The cat actually nodded. Daine smiled and then ran out the door. Star Bright picked herself up, and leapt of the bed. //Sorry… Daine.// it said to no one in particular.

* * *

Daine ran over to Alanna. "Where are they?" she asked. Alanna just shook her head.

"That was just to get you out of there to greet our guest." She said.

"Who's that?" Daine asked.

"Varice."

"You have to be kidding me…" Daine groaned.

"Don't worry, she's coming here with an announcement. One you'll like." Alanna said. At that moment, almost if on cue, and Daine suspected it was, Varice walked in with a huge smile.

"I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Marcus." She announced. Then, a man dressed almost as well as Kaddar would have walked in the room. He had crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into a horsetail. Then, Daine realized Numair was behind her when he walked over to Varice.

"Congratulations!" he said. He then shook hands with Marcus. Marcus, compared to Numair, or probably anyone, was very scrawny. After some polite talk, they were led to there rooms for they were staying for a ball that was being held in a month and had come early to tell the news. Numair walked up to Daine again. 

"Well, now she's out of my hair." He said jokingly.

* * *

Star Bright wandered around the palace. Then, she noticed a woman walking with a man. Not happy without a good look at them, Star followed. The man kissed the woman goody-bye, and walked away. The woman noticed Star, and picked her up in a position that Star still couldn't see her. She put Star down on her bed, then sat next to her. And cried. Star walked over to her, and then finally got a good looked at her. Star Bright then remembered. Everything. 


	2. Star Bright

Star Bright

Review Responses:

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Cliff hanger? *smiles evilly* I was actually thinking of making it worse… good thing I didn't. I hope this chapter doesn't leave you with many more questions…

---

Numair's Angel: Sad? I didn't think so… *shrugs* I hope this isn't as confusing as last time, but I think it still will be a little confusing still. Maybe not.

---

Key:

* * * Scenery Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

* * *

Star Bright wanted to walk out of Varice's room right then and there, but she was holding her much to her dismay. Star Bright finally decided to work through the sudden surge of memory later, and just enjoy the attention. Sleepily, Star Bright started purring. Always she could sort through things later… later was better. Though, she couldn't push away the mixed feelings towards the woman… feelings she couldn't easily push away. Varice stopped crying, and sighed. "Could I… talk to you?" she asked Star. Star nodded. "Thanks. I'm really upset at Marcus. He was perfect when I met him… a red-robe mage. He loved my skill at cooking and decorating, and thought that it was a good use for my gift. He just made me feel… good. I forgot about my past feelings for Numair, and how upset I was when he was with Daine…" Star Bright flinched at Daine's name. Memories… "… and then he just changed a week before. He started yelling at me for silly things, wouldn't talk to me after them, and just is acting really mean to every one. Now that he made us come here it's tearing me apart, you know with Numair and all." Star Bright sensed the incredible amount of pain she was feeling, and understood completely. She knew how it would feel. Then she realized why she flinched at Daine's name. She quickly jumped out of Varice's lap and rushed into Daine's room, where of course, Daine was looking for her. Daine turned around, and saw Star.

//Where have you been?// she asked.

//With Varice.//

//How do you know her name?// Daine asked, puzzled. Star Bright paused.

//… she told me.// Star Bright lied.

//Ah, OK. What did she tell you?//

//She said Mar-// Star Bright stopped herself. She couldn't tell. //She said she was happy with Marcus. That was all.// Was the new response. Daine sighed.

//I hate to admit it, but I was hoping she wouldn't be happy… I guess I'm still jealous of her like I was in Carthak.// With the new memories, Star Bright new what she was saying- but couldn't tell her. Daine mustn't know. 

//What do you mean?// she asked.

//Oh, she used to be Numair's mate. That's all.// Daine said.

//And you still feel the feelings you felt with her then even though she's moved on?// Star Bright asked. Daine was surprised.

//Well, yes. That's it exactly.// she said. //If it weren't for her… I would have been happier.// Star Bright growled a bit.

//Why are you passing the blame to her? It wasn't her fault on who she chose to love.// Star Bright replied. Daine sighed.

//It's only human nature to want to pass the blame on to someone else, to want to hide behind some one…// Star Bright nipped her gently in a show of her disgust.

//You must be right, then, because look at you passing the blame onto human nature.// she said. Daine laughed.

//I guess you're right. I only have myself to blame for things…//

//No, there is no one to blame. These things just happen, there is no escaping them.// Star Bright said. Daine smiled. 

//Thanks. You know, I need to see if there is anything I can do for you.// Daine said. Star Bright was alarmed at this, she didn't want her to find out…

//No. Don't. I remember some. I fell on my head running from the hunt dogs. They are scary.// she said quickly. Daine sighed.

//You sure?// She asked.

//Yes. Now I think I'm going to explore some more.//

* * *  
Star Bright walked into the stables, and hopped onto the side of Cloud's stall.

//Hello, Cloud.// Star Bright said. Cloud was startled by the cat's knowledge of her.

//How do you know my name?// she asked.

//I know you… but I can't tell you everything or else you will tell Daine and I can't have that.// Star Bright explained. //Do you notice anything different with Daine?// Star asked. Cloud sighed.

//Yes, I do. I notice that she is more disturbed than usual… her thoughts are dark. I can not read them, but I could tell when she was talking to me. Something is a miss. I think something happened to her when she was gone for a week.// she said.

//I think it's more than that.//

//So do I.//

//There is something else you must notice.// Cloud nodded. It looked rather odd to see a horse nod, but it didn't faze Star Bright.

//I notice it, too.//

//What is the cause of it?// Star Bright asked.

//Well, it could be that it's…

* * *

Marcus stood in another room of the palace. He walked over to the window, and opened it. He checked out side his room, saw no one was there, and then quickly shut and locked the door. He nodded towards the window, and what looked almost like a shadow jumped in. "Did you get to Daine in the forest?" he asked it. A nod. "Good. Your work is almost done."

* * *

Daine sat on her and Numair's bed, looking out the window. She could tell Star Bright was hiding something from her. But what? Why would a cat possibly want to hide something from her? She turned around, and saw Numair walk inside their room. "Magelet, what's the matter? You've been sitting here for hours." He said.

"I was thinking about Star Bright." She explained.

"The cat you took in?" he asked.

"Yeah. She seems to be hiding something from me, and I don't know what it is." She said. "It's frustrating."

"Star Bright will probably tell you if it's important." Numair assured her. Daine climbed over to him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Numair pulled his arms around her. Star Bright was about to come in, but stopped at what she saw. Better not to bother them. Star Bright walked in slowly, happy now that she had someone who agreed with her. She saw the two stop for air, and quickly jumped in between them so they wouldn't do it again.

"That was for earlier today." She said. Star Bright had another surge of memories when looking at Numair. Ones that explained everything of her past. Ones that could finally get to the truth.


	3. People will change

Star Bright

Review Responses:

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88:  Well, I'm giving away part of the answer… but only part. *grins*  Mixed up? Actually, I'm the same way… XD Thanks for reviewing again!

---

Fire Mage6: Like I said, you'll find out part of what the cat remembers… but not all. 

---

NOTE: Star Bright may seem like a big OC and maybe even partly Mary-sueish in this chapter, but she's not. The next chapter I'll tell you her whole story… big twist.

Key:

* * * Scenery Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

* * *

Star Bright walked into a corner of the room once Daine and Numair left. Shocked at what she remembered, she realized that she wasn't just a cat. She was a cat with another ability. Star closed her eyes, and her body shifted. Fur thinned, toes on the front legs became long and claws shortened. She stood up on her hind feet. When she was finally done, she had transformed into a young girl (like 7 years old) with black hair that crowned her face and went down to her chin, and two white bangs (one on each side of her head) also curved in, but these went down to her shoulders. She wore a black dress (if anyone knows what I'm saying: think anime neko girl) with short black gloves. Faintly on her forehead the white diamond was still visible. The only token that proved she was a cat in the shape of a human was the fact she couldn't get rid of her ears, tail, or cat eyes.. "That's better." She said, smiling to herself. "Must go find Numair now. Tell him story." In her voice a slight trace of a cat's meow could still be heard. "Whole story. No knowledge, just story." The girl skipped off to find Numair in a childish way. Instead of finding Numair first, though, she bumped right into Alanna. "Ouch! Oops, sorry miss. Must find Numair." She said quickly. She tried to rush past Alanna, but instead Alanna stopped her.

"Who are you?" Alanna asked. Star Bright looked up at her with big green eyes.

"If you come with me, you will know. I need to find Numair." She had shed her childish act, and now her voice was serious, and more mature.

"I'll take you to him. Just don't try anything funny on us, now." Alanna warned her. Star nodded.

* * *

Daine walked out to the stables to groom Cloud. //Hello, Cloud!// she greeted her.

//Hi.// Cloud replied, but she sounded somewhat stiff, uneasy with Daine.

//Cloud, what's the matter?// Daine asked.

//You…//

//Huh? Me?// Daine was startled at first, but then calmed down. //Oh, I'm sorry I have been paying more attention to Star Bright then you. It's just that Star is hiding something from me and I don't know what it is.// she said.

//I know that. I talked with Star Bright.// Cloud said.

//You… you did?// Daine asked. Most of her was just fine with this odd conversation, but there was a bit of her that was afraid of this… a part that was angry… a part that took control. //Shut up Cloud.// Daine said, with an anger she never had talked to Cloud with before.

//You know what it is Daine. I don't. Tell me. Everything. I need to know… I just want to help you.// Cloud said. Daine froze for a moment, and the anger went away. She broke down in tears.

//Cloud… I can't tell Numair or anyone else what happened there… they won't understand. They just won't…//

//So tell me. Everything.// Daine looked up at Cloud, and took a deep breath to regain control.

//Ok, the story is…//

* * *

In the library, Star Bright, Numair, and Alanna all sat down in chairs. Star Bright swung her legs back and forth uneasily, not knowing where to start, what and what not to tell them. Luckily for her, Numair started. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Star Bright." She said calmly.

"The cat?" Alanna asked. Star Bright nodded.

"Well, luckily for you, you have the mark on your forehead that Star Bright had. Go on." Numair replied.

* * *

The shadow played with gooey red strands in Marcus's room. "What's next?" it asked, in a voice that sounded more like a hoarse whisper.

"We take another one. Tomorrow." He said. The shadow smiled, but no one could see that.

"She is fun to toy with." It said.

"Daine is not being toyed with. She is toying you." Marcus said. The shadow got frustrated.

"Let me do it all tomorrow. Let us not wait." It said.

"No… you must wait. Waiting is the key here. Waiting will win us Tortall. We will use Daine to get us there… remember the goal."

* * *

"I know what happened to Daine when she was gone. I'll tell you what I saw, no knowledge behind it. That is too much knowledge that you must not have." Everyone nodded as a sign as they partly understood.  Star Bright was not telling them only for their safety. "Daine was attacked- by darkness. A shadow. She tried running, but she tripped. She transformed into an animal, but the shadow caught up with her. The shadow some how forced her back into her human form. Its hand glowed a bright gold, and it stuck it into her, and pulled out a silver strand and threw it aside. It then took a red one and put that in her, to replace the silver. She then screamed and stuff for the next 5 days, then regained control and came back. I know what the strands are, but there is an enemy under this roof now. Do not try to guess who it is, he will kill you before he plans to. I'll tell you everything when the time is right… when it is vital you know what happened. I forgot who I was also due to the shadow, but that will also not be told now. Not now… when destinies will change. When people change. You will know. You must, though, see a difference in Daine." Star Bright added. Alanna and Numair looked confused.

"She looks and acts the same to me." Alanna said. Star Bright sighed.

"It is as I feared. Only the People see it. The change is masked to two-leggers." She said. Star Bright stood up. "Don't tell Daine anything. Don't let Daine shape shift." She said, and then went back to her cat form leaving Alanna and Numair with millions of questions running around in their head only to be left un answered so they must ponder it themselves without being able to tell anyone. Somehow, they didn't think Star Bright wanted anyone else to be told. Somehow, they knew that it was best if Daine and them were the only ones who knew.

---

Does Star Bright's story sound familiar? Sorry if I left you all confused… next chapter will explain it! I promise!! Also, if you want to see what Star Bright's human form looks like I'm putting it up on my website sometime soon today.


	4. Tonight

Star Bright

Review Responses: (Note: These are only the reviews that I had when I updated so if yours isn't here it's OK you just reviewed a little later than I updated)

---

Frisha: This should explain a lot for you. Thanks for reviewing! J

---

NOTE: You know… I changed my mind about Star Bright's story… but I said I would so you got lucky. =p

Key:

* * * Scenery Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

* * *

Daine took a deep breath after telling Cloud.

//So you're telling me that it took a part of you out, and replaced it with a demon?// Cloud asked.

//No, part of a demon.// Cloud was a bit confused.

//OK, so what happened was a shadow attacked you, took a bit of you out which appeared as a silver strand, put a part of a demon inside of you which is now fighting to take complete control over your entire body?//

//Yeah. That's it. That's why I act different.// Daine said.

//You look different too. Your eyes- they're red.// Cloud said.

//They are!?//

//Yes. I wonder why no one else has noticed it. I think, though, that Star Bright can help you. I'm not sure what the deal with her is, but I know she will help us.// Cloud said.

//How can I trust someone hiding something from me?// Daine asked. Cloud snorted.

//She's a cat. Cats are like that, you know.// 

//But what if it's important?// Daine said.

//She would tell you, believe me. It's dark now, you must go to bed.// Daine sighed.

//G'night.//

* * *

Numair felt a little odd knowing of what happened to Daine and not being able to do anything. But what were those colored strands that Star Bright talked of? He sighed, and climbed into bed next to Daine who was already asleep. Soon after, the one who had him trouble so much jumped on his bed- Star Bright. "You had better tell me what happened soon, you know." He said crossly to the cat. She smiled at him, or what looked like a smile, and changed back into her girl form.

"I told you, silly!" she said in her pretend act.

"You just told us what you saw." Numair said, crossly.

"He is planning on doing it again tomorrow. Keep an eye on her, pretty please?" she asked. Numair rolled his eyes.

"Of course I will. But can't you tell me who is doing this?" he asked. Star Bright looked confused. 

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." She said, confused.

"I listened to you and I didn't try to figure it out." He said annoyed.

"Well, it's Marcus." Star responded, now dead serious.

"Marcus?" Numair said, surprised.

"Yes. Though I don't know what he is going to do." She said.

"You know, since you know so much I would have guessed you would at least know the enemy's plans."

"But… it's not that easy. You never would be able to guess who I really am."  She said.

"Who are you then?" Numair asked. All of a sudden, Star Bright's eyes fogged over. She clutched her head, screaming. Daine stirred, not from Star Bright but from a nightmare, and before she opened her eyes Numair bent over and whispered something to her, and she then went back to sleep. Star Bright finally was back to normal then.

"I'll tell you. The time is right. ..destinies are going to change tonight. Tonight. You know the story? The strand the shadow took out was a part of Daine herself. It was the part of the wisdom of the People, and the part that let her shape shift. The red it put in her was part of a demon… a part Daine is at this moment fighting. I have a link to Daine, because I am that part taken out of her. I am the wisdom of the People, the shape shifter. The reason I can only go into the cat form is that by myself I don't have enough magic- and the animal she last transformed into was a cat." Star Bright said. "Don't tell anyone, not even Daine about me. Please." And at that, she transformed back into a cat leaving a stunned Numair behind.

"Daine…" he breathed to himself. "Now how am I to go back to sleep?" he whined.

* * *

In Daine's dream she was running away from a shadow. She felt a part of herself missing. All of a sudden, she split into different people, so Daine was surrounded by many people that all made up her. Well, they really were all her but some how a force had suddenly ripped them apart… it hurt. She felt herself screaming in pain, and then everyone else did. It was… scary. Now that she had been ripped apart… she felt empty inside. She wasn't anything. Just… a shell. The shadow came closer, and then a surge of anger rippled through her. "No!" she screamed. She couldn't let it surface… she saw all the other hers melt into the ground, and she blacked out as the demon inside her finally took over…

Daine woke up with cold sweat trickling down her face. It was morning, and Numair had already left. All of a sudden, a surge of pain shocked her body. When she turned around, she saw the shadow. A gold strand was ripped from her body. Before the shadow could put a demon inside of her, Numair ran inside. Instantly, it shrunk back into the wall. "Daine!" he exclaimed, running up to her. The gold strand expanded, and the turned into another young girl, but she looked 14. Her blonde hair went down to mid thighs, and her outfit was a long gold gown. Her eyes were a dark blue. She turned to Daine, and held her hand out. Shaking, Daine grabbed hold of it, and then the girl disappeared and Daine fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Marcus laughed to himself. "The plan will work…" At that moment, the shadow walked through the closed door into the room.

"I have failed." It said.

"WHAT!?" Marcus yelled, enraged.

"The mage stopped me from inserting a demon. No doubt she has been reunited with the gold." It said.

"Damn you Numair… I will get the throne. I will use Daine to force myself in. Don't you worry…" he said, and laughed evilly.

"No what?" the shadow asked.

"We kidnap her. Waiting has betrayed us. I'll make a new plan."

"Good idea master…"

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Just please keep reviewing and I shall be happy!


	5. Drifting

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Frisha: YAY!!! Thanks for reviewing once again!!! *gives her cookies*

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

NOTE: This chapter may be kind of boring, but it's the last one you're getting today, so ENJOY IT!!

* * *

Numair rushed to Daine's side and shook her. "Daine, get up!" he said. He took out his wakeflower, but not even that did the trick. "Daine…" he said again. No response. He gently picked her up, and put her on the bed. He went out of the room, to look for part of his lover- Star Bright.

* * *

"And, that's the deal, Alanna." Star Bright finished saying.

"Wow… that's incredible, but also dangerous. Marcus? Who would have known. But what is that shadow thing?" Alanna wondered.

"The shadow is a lot like the darklings except none of his blood needed to be shed. If Marcus dies, so does the shadow. If the shadow dies, so does Marcus. Though as crazy as it seems the shadow is a lot easier to kill than Marcus is, so if you are foolish enough to try to go out and kill him now try the shadow." Star Bright explained. Numair came in the door, looking panicked.

"It's Daine." He said. Star Bright shifted back into her cat form, and Alanna and her followed Numair back to his rooms where the unconscious Daine battled the demon inside of her.

* * *

Thrashing and turning

Voices in my head.

Falling into darkness,

Instead it is my bed.

A cold kiss of insanity

Find that I'm

Drifting away from humanity.

Ripped from reality

Into the back on my mind-

Feeling no sense of security.

Into a trap I was lead,

Now I fear that

The pain won't stop till I'm dead.

* * *

Marcus smiled evilly over Daine's body. The shadow appeared and flung her over what looked like a shoulder. Marcus slowly and calmly walked out of the room, and the shadow slid through the floor. Cold sweat ran down Daine's face. She would have a very unpleasant surprise when she woke up.

* * *

The shadow that haunts me

I think took something and,

Now I can't be happy.

A shock of pain again

Now I'm wondering

If it will ever end.

I'm now even more sore…

I know that this pain

Is different then anything before.

My body goes numb.

In my ears I hear something

Like the sound of a drum.

Know I'm drifting away…

And also a cold realization.

Everything changes today.

* * *

Alanna, Star Bright, and Numair rushed into Daine's room only to find her gone. The only way they knew that she hadn't left on her own was the badger god's claw laying on her bed so that she wouldn't be found. She had been kidnapped.

* * *

Will I ever again see you?

You soft lips against mine-

I really hope I do.

Here I am though,

Dreaming again.

The pain clearly will show.

I wish I could be in your arms, oh Yes!

But now I wonder…

Could this be the final test?

Just a test?

* * *

Daine slowly opened her eyes. What she found was what she least expected. She wasn't in Corus anymore, at least she didn't think she was. She closed her eyes and thought of what she did expect; what she wanted. She wanted for Numair to be by her side- tell her it was all just a bad dream. Then he'd kiss her, and she would be happy with herself. But _noo._ She was chained up in a dark dungeon and probably miles from her home only to be taken over by- she stopped herself, forced those thoughts out of her head. Numair would find her- he had a focus! She smiled to herself. And the badger could help. But wait. She didn't have the claw…

* * *

Just a test would be great;

And not that my only hope

Was a lot of luck or fate

To know that it would turn out fine

And not have to worry

About running out of time.

Ugh, I'm just a dreamer now, too.

I lost my magic now, so

I have to think of something new.

To get me out of here,

And so I don't

Shed any of my tears.

* * *

Numair was frustrated. Completely, utterly, fustrated. With Daine missing without the badger gone and his focus stolen they probably had no hope what so ever. But then an idea popped into his head. One he didn't like, but one he needed to use to get to Daine. It was all for Daine… He needed to go to someone for help. The one person he hoped that he would never have to talk to again. Varice.

* * *

But what if that I backfire?

And then what if

I completely tire?

These "what if's" make me insane.

I don't like thinking 

Of the kinds of pain

That could happen to me.

I feel so helpless now,

I just want to be happy.

And to live my life

With you-

Me as your wife.

* * *

Daine never felt so helpless in her life. Here she was, locked up in a cell not even knowing where she was with part of her magic abilities gone. And now she probably was going to be destroyed and her body used for… who knows what? She hoped Numair would think of something soon if she couldn't. She probably could get the animals to help her if she got free. The real problem was getting out of these chains…

* * *

How do I get out of this?

I remember how I used to think

Everything could be cured with Mommy's kiss.

But now I know that won't work.

And you know,

That really does hurt.

This is the day

Everything will change

Now that I am away.

Drifting

Drifting away


	6. Spells

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Frisha: Yeah, I love cookies too! Er, could I have one? ;-)

---

Numair's Angel: Well, actually that is right, but do you really think I'm going to let it be that easy? *grins evilly*

---

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Actually, I thought the poem thingy could have been better and I wasn't sure how well it fit with the story. so I'm glad you like it.

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

NOTE: Wow. this is the first chapter in which I honestly have no idea where it is going.

* * *

Numair slowly walked into Varice's room alone. This was something he dreaded doing, but he had to do it. For Daine. "Uh, Varice?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, Numair!" Varice said, getting up to greet him "What are you doing here?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"I need help. Daine's been kidnapped by Marcus. You are the only one who knows where she is," Numair said.

"I know where Marcus has taken her," Varice said, seeing the opportunity for her, "And I'll tell you on one condition: You sleep with me." She said. This, to say the least, got Numair a little mad.

"WHAT?" he said. To restrain himself from killing her right then and there he left the room. Star Bright ran up to him.

"You needn't have done that, Numair." She scolded him.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Numair replied coldly.

"I already told you, I have a bond with Daine. I can go get her, and you can stay here until I send word back on where she is. OK?" she said. Numair was reluctant about this, but he knew it was the only true way he could get to Daine again.

"Alright," he said after a pause. "But be careful. If anything happens to you, you do know the disaster that you will have caused." He said. Star Bright nodded.

"I am not complete by my own; for me this whole experience is dreadful. I will make sure I get back to Daine." She said. "But, of course, my spot has been filled. If I directly go back now, she will go insane. We must take the demon out of her before anything can happen." She said. Her body glowed silver, and then slowly dissolved away.

* * *

Daine sighed. //Can anyone here me?// she called out.

//Yes.// replied a familiar voice. Daine blinked.

//What.? Star Bright?// she asked it.

//The one and only.// Star replied.

//What are you doing here?// she asked.

//To get you out of here. You must get the demon out as soon as possible.// she said.

//How do you know that?// Daine wondered.

//Explanations later. Just listen to what I say. Those are magic chains and to get out of them you need to say the password.//

//What's that?// Daine asked.

//That is what I am going to figure out. For now, though, you just need to relax, Daine. Marcus isn't here now.// Star Bright explained.

* * *

Star Bright ran across a wooden floor in her cat form. Great, now how am I supposed to find the password? She asked her self. 

* * *

Numair sighed. He wasn't used to not being able to do anything, but here he was sitting. waiting. Waiting, he soon found, when it came to things like this wasn't really his specialty. He knew Star Bright would get back to them as soon as possible, but he wondered how she would do it. He also wondered if Star Bright was lying to him, but after what he had seen just a little while ago assured him that she was telling the truth. It was just so odd for anything like this to happen. Of course, Numair the found that he couldn't be happy with just sitting there and he picked himself up to go to the library to see if he could find anything on the spell. He sat down, and started pulling out books. Flipping through one book, he smiled. He had found what he was looking for.

THE SEPARATION SPELL

This spell, though very hard, does not need exac-

Numair skimmed through that part. Then, he found what he really wanted.

The separation spell will divide a human into all the parts that they are made of. Normal humans have only 1 part: themselves. This appears as a blue-silver strand that is gooey if taken out by a shadow slave (pg 1,896). For Gifted, they have two parts. The first part is them, the second part is their Gift. Like your part of you, it can take on human shape. It will have the color of the color of you gift, and appearances vary depending on your gift and you. The fabled "Wild Magic" is more complex than any of these and can be separated into 5 different parts.

You The core of the magic. This always appears as a gold young woman. Without this one little of the powers can be used. The wisdom of animals; the shape shifter. This one is silver, but it depends on the person when it comes to appearance. The younger the girl/boy, the more powerful this section is. The speech to animals, which is green and allows the human to talk to animals. The United which is brown lets you become one with an animal. 

Once you have created the spell, what you must do is create a shadow slave found on 1,896.

Numair of course then flipped to page 1,896.

SHADOW SLAVE

This spell-

Once again, Numair skimmed through this.

The shadow slave is made out of shadows themselves and can slide through solids if a shadow is present there. The main use of a shadow slave is to use them for the separation spell (pg 2,356). Shadow slaves are the only ones that can apply and take away parts of a human. Once you create them, though, if someone kills them you will die, and if you die so will the shadow slave. You can, however, dismiss them so that you are completely safe.

Numair sighed. It seemed the only way he could help Daine was to make one of these. First, however, he flipped some more through the book.

HUMAN SPELL

This spell can make a part of a human (pg 2,356) a whole, a human itself. This spell is the easiest spell in the bo-

You guessed it- he skimmed through this.

Once the potion is made, you must make the part drink it. WARNING: The part can still transfer its powers back to the human part, or the things it gave the human.

Numair noticed that someone else wrote the warning. Well, now he knew what he had to do: Create a shadow slave to take the demon out of Daine.

* * *

Marcus walked into the large building. Walking into his bedroom, he saw a young girl with cat ears and tail looking through his papers.

"You!" he yelled, enrage. Before Star Bright could do anything, she was paralyzed. Marcus slowly walked up to her with an evil smile on his face.

---

That's all till tomorrow so I am expecting some REVIEWS!!! All you have to do is press that little box down there.s


	7. Letters SHORT CHAPTER SORRY!

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Frisha: Yeah, that's why I asked you. .

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

NOTE: OK, I'm really sorry but this is gonna be a really, really, REALLY short chapter today. I rode my bike to my friend's house and spent most of the day there and now I'm working on a Daine x Numair fan site so today I don't have much writing time. -.-;;  Sorry!!

* * *

Star Bright stood in a corner trembling. Marcus just succeeded. now what could she do? She needed to get back to Numair, he could help. Then she had an idea. she quickly got a paper from Marcus's desk and wrote:

_Numair,_

_Daine and me are 3 miles east of Corus. Need help. Bring any sources of the spell he used as possible._

_Star Bright._

She then shifted back into her cat form and called a hawk over to send it for her. The hawk eagerly accepted, and flew off into the rising sun. (A/N: Yes, it is a new day now). Star Bright smiled. _At least I was able to do something today to help them. But now I'm stuck._

* * *

Numair grabbed a letter that a hawk had brought in. He opened it, read it, and then rushed off to find Alanna. When he found her, he showed her the note. "We need to leave as soon as possible. I think something happened to Star Bright." Numair said. Alanna nodded.

"Yes, I will come with you because that is what it seemed like you were asking." She said somewhat smugly.

"Thanks, Alanna." He said, and walked into the stables with Alanna following. His climbed onto Spots and rode off. If they didn't act quickly, it would be too late.


	8. Shadows

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Goddess Of The Moon: She can talk to them only when she's a cat, because animals can talk to other animals, they just usually don't. or if I'm wrong, they can now. XD But remember in Wolf Speaker when Brokefang was listening to the bats talk?

---

Frisha: Yup, cuz here I am updating!! (Jack-the-partly-rabid-squirrel: And not doing her homework. That's why her parents force her off the computer at 8:30 every night) Shut up Jack.

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

NOTE: Wow. I don't really know what to put here today. er, what about getting some actually good cookies? Yup. That would be nice. Wait! I have something! TYPO: Chapter 7: "3 miles east." Er, it's supposed to be 30. -.-;;

* * *

Star Bright walked into the dungeon where Daine was being held. "Do you have the password Star Bright?" she asked. Star Bright shook her head.

"No, I don't. But I got Numair coming here so we should be OK unless Marcus wakes up earlier than I thought." Star Bright explained.

"How come?" Daine asked.

"He's going to take you somewhere else because he thinks that Varice will tell us where you are, so he is going to leave with you and me and go some where else." Star explained.

"Whoa, wait a second. So you mean that Marcus actually knows you are here?" Daine asked.

"He caught me looking through his papers." She replied.

"Then why aren't you chained up?" Daine wondered.

"He thinks he already took care of me, but even though he succeeded in a way he didn't. I'll tell you when this is all over and Marcus is dead." Star Bright told her.

"Where are we, then?" Daine asked, hoping she would know this.

"Thirty miles east of Corus." Star Bright told him

"So it'll take Numair about 4 and a half hours to get here. Do you think that is enough time?" Daine asked. Star Bright sighed.

"I doubt it. He will get up in about 2 hours. So, we have to do something, and fast. Damnit." Star Bright said the last part under her breath, but Daine looked shocked at her, but then realized the chains had opened. 

"So you did find the password!" Daine said. Star Bright paused.

"I did? Oh, yeah..." She said, but Daine missed this.

"Great. Lets get out of here. uh. Star Bright? How do we get out of here? Daine asked. Star Bright smiled proudly. 

"I found a trap door." Star said. She walked next to Daine, and pressed one of the stones in the wall. A chunk of the wall swung open allowing them the freedom to leave.

"That's awesome, Star Bright!" Daine said, and the two snuck out the door. The place looked the same as the dungeon everywhere practically. Stone walls. The whole place had no decorations. Little doors. The only difference was the wood flooring on the ground. "Well, I'm sure Marcus must be very vain when it comes to how well-furnished his home looks." Daine said sarcastically. Star Bright laughed.

"Must be."

* * *

A girl stood in the shadows. She was with Daine, but she wasn't. She was following Numair, but couldn't see him. Her plan was working. The fool Marcus was doing exactly what she wanted him to do. She had to distract Numair first because he couldn't reach Daine for her plan to work. At least, not yet.

* * *

Numair galloped off into what looked like endless plains of nothingness. Then, he noticed a girl standing in the way. "Move out!" He called. She didn't budge. "Move out of the way!" He called again. He was forced to stop.

"Sir, do you perhaps know if this is the right way to Corus?" she asked him. Numair ignored her, but Alanna came up to her.

"Yes, this is the right place." Alanna said. The girl touched Alanna's horse, and its eyes widened, and sped off the way it had come. The girl walked over to Numair's horse, but before she touched his horse Spots realized the danger, and rushed off. Numair had been temporarily paralyzed. When he once again regained control, he scolded himself for letting his guard down. He knew well every second counted, and how little did he know that they did.

* * *

Star Bright and Daine quietly walked around the palace they were in. Unfortunately for them, Star Bright made a wrong move. The floor suddenly collapsed under them, and they were falling. "Marcus sure made sure we wouldn't escape, didn't he?" Daine said, oddly calm. The landed with a loud THUMP!- right into Marcus's room. Star Bright and Daine looked at each other.

"Sorry," Star Bright said weakly. Marcus stirred, and rose.

"What are you doing out?" he asked them coldly.

"What do you think." Daine replied tartly. Marcus waved a hand, and the shadow slave rose through the floor, and knocked the two out. 

* * *

Numair finally saw a palace. He had arrived. He slowed to a stop, and then noticed a very large, black horse that Numair assumed was the shadow slave in another form. On top of it was Marcus, Daine, and Star Bright. Star Bright and Daine were tied with chains that Numair saw had a spell on them. "No," he whispered. Marcus grinned evilly at him, waved, and then the horse sped off into the distance faster then any normal horse could. "Daine!" he called out, but it was useless.

* * *

The girl laughed to herself. If Numair had come that second earlier, he would have succeeded. She then walked down the road back to Corus. Everything was working perfectly. Of course, anything could mess up soon so she would have to keep an eye out for Numair and Daine. They were constantly interfering; she needed to make sure Marcus would be able to stop them so much that she was getting a little edgy. She didn't want Daine or Numair. She needed Star Bright. Marcus's little plan to get rid of her just made her even more valuable. He had taken something away from her, but also given her a talent. A talent that she desperately needed. s


	9. The Queen

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Goddess Of The Moon: Yeah, I try to keep things not so far out so that questions like that can be asked. ^-^;; Guess I should have made it more obvious… Ah, well.

---

Frisha: Hehehe… yes, definitely going to keep you asking questions again, though I'm giving out the girl's identity already…

---

horseluver: Don't worry, of course I'm going to be a shameless plugger and put the site up when I'm done it. -.-;; 

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

NOTE: You're lucky. This is going to be a bit longer then usual today because I started it yesterday. Big important point in plot here! Almost 1/3 done the whole story, too! ^-^;;

* * *

Numair urged Spots to run after Marcus. But the horse wouldn't move. Why not? Numair looked down and saw that Spots was stuck in thick mud. "No, Spots I know you can't understand me but you have to get out! Daine's in trouble!" he whispered into the horse's ear. Somehow, the horse seemed to understand that his voice was upset and heard Daine's voice. What ever Spots understood, it did the trick. The horse reared up, got its legs free, and galloped off into the direction Marcus was headed. He would get to Daine. No matter what it took.

* * *

It was nearing nighttime, and the sun was setting. Spots had slowed down considerably but was still running. Barely. Numair was happy for the night because he knew that Marcus would make a camp. He had to, right? And if he didn't that meant he was close to his destination! Numair smiled to himself. This _would_ work out. He would get Daine back, too. That is, if Daine already hadn't escaped. That would be a nice thought…

* * *

Marcus slowed the large horse to a halt. He first got off, and then the shadow shifted back to normal. It then put Daine and Star Bright down. Marcus kicked the ground and opened a trap door that was there. Down inside he unpacked a tent, a bedroll, firewood, and rope. Of course he tied Daine and Star Bright with the rope, started a fire and got his tent up. Daine looked up in the sky and groaned. Storm clouds hung overhead. "Great. We're still captured and now we'll be soaking wet." Daine complained. Star Bright smiled.

"Wait until Marcus goes to sleep. Then we escape." Star Bright said. Daine smiled.

"You have a plan?" Daine asked.

"No, this just takes common sense." Star Bright smirked to herself, and settled against a tree and waited for Marcus to finally go to sleep. It didn't take long, actually. Only about 5 minutes. When they both were sure he was asleep, Star Bright whispered to Daine, "All I have to do is transform into a cat, the ropes won't confine me then. I can then untie you. Marcus obviously over looked that."

"Great, the sooner the better." Daine said. Star Bright closed her eyes, and her white bangs shortened and went back inside her star. Her head changed shape, and grew fur while the hair shortened to fur. Her dress melted into her skin, turning into fur. Her hands shortened and grew claws. The feet did the same. She then walked up to Daine once fully in cat form and used her claws to cut off Daine's ropes. "Thanks, Star Bright." Daine said. Then she added, "Who are you anyway?" The question never answered. Star Bright sighed.

"The part the shadow took out of you, Daine." Star Bright said finally. "Though Marcus turned me into a human. Now I can't become one with you again. Unless Numair has a spell that can help, I'm stuck as my own person with powers that are rightfully yours, Daine." She explained. Daine couldn't believe her ears. After taking it all in, she spoke.

"I'm sure Numair will think of something to do." Daine said. Star Bright smiled weakly.

"You can't always rely on some one else, Daine." Star Bright said, which surprised Daine.

"I-I do not, Star Bright." Daine replied. Star Bright grinned.

"That's what you think. Anyway, we best be on our way. Don't want Marcus finding out we're escaping, right? I'll cover our tracks." Star replied, and got up. Daine followed. Just about 10 minutes later, they spotted someone on a horse. Daine grinned.

"Some help. Great!" she said.  (A/N: I hope you all know who it is: NOT NUMAIR!! Like I'd let it be that easy for them? ;-) ) Daine rushed up to the rider, with Star Bright on her heels. A girl that looked as if she was a shadow rode on the great white horse. "Um, could you perhaps help us get back to Corus?" Daine asked her. She smiled wickedly.

"You have something I want." She told Daine. Daine wasn't stupid; she slowly backed away and whispered to Star Bright, 

"Get away from her. Fast." Daine transformed into a hawk and flew off. Star Bright went back into her cat form and bolted, keeping in tall grass to be hidden. The girl, though, seemed to know exactly where Star Bright was and ran after her. She soon caught of with Star Bright and leaned nearly off her horse to grab the cat. Daine above saw this, and knew she had to get Star Bright back, find Numair, or follow the girl. Following sounded like the best choice, but the two seemed to just vanish. Daine flew back around to go back to Corus to think of a new plan. On her way there, she spotted Numair. (A/N: Think I made that too easy for them…? I do.) She flew down and pecked at him.

"You're Daine, I presume?" He told her. The hawk nodded. "Where's Star Bright?" he asked. Daine tried to shrug, but in hawk form was unsuccessful. "Tell me later. Go back to Corus?" Numair asked. A nod. He turned around and came back the way he came with Daine hawk following.

* * *

Daine walked out of her room. "Now, what happened?" Numair asked.

"Well, you know Marcus kidnapped us. He relocated us afraid that Varice would tell you where he was. He set up a camp, and me and Star Bright,"

"Star Bright and I" Numair corrected.

"Star Bright and _I_ escaped after he fell asleep." Daine said. Outside, thunder crashed. "Then we met this girl riding. She said we had something she wanted so we both shape shifted and fled. She caught Star Bright and disappeared. Oh, and Star Bright was, well, turned into a human." Daine said. Numair didn't seem fazed.

"She can still transfer her powers to you. Once she was turned human not only does she have wild magic, she can give as many people as she chooses the magic. That is possibly what that girl wants her for, the ability to transfer her magic. That girl could create a whole army of spies and we wouldn't know it. Let's hope that Star Bright can stand strong." Numair said. Daine smiled a bit. 

"So now all we have to do is find her and I can get my powers back? But what will happen to Star Bright after all of this…?" Daine wondered. 

"She'll probably stay in cat form and leave the palace. She is really an animal Daine, she just takes the shape of a human." Numair told her. Daine sighed.

"We could have used her around here though." Daine said.

"It's up to you and her what happens to her, Daine. I think it would be best for her to leave the palace and live with other cats." Numair said.

"It's just so weird to know that she's a cat. She seems like a real person to me." Daine told him. 

"For now, though, let's just try to find Star Bright. There has to be something you can do, Daine, since she was part of you. First of all, we must get rid of that demon." Numair said.

"How?" Daine wondered.

"I created something to take it out of you." Numair waved his hand the way Marcus did, and a shadow slid through the floor. "This is one I made." He told Daine. The shadow slave reached into Daine and removed a red strand, and Daine collapsed to the floor weak. "Are you OK, magelet?" Numair asked her.

"Yes, just a little weak…" At this Daine fainted.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Star Bright asked the shadow girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm the queen of the shadows. I'm using you to create a whole army of beings with the same power as you. All you need to do is give my army of shadow people and me, not shadow slaves, your power and I'll let you go. Sound fair?" The girl told her.

"What are you going to do with the army?" Star Bright demanded.

"What do you think? Use this world and create it into my shadow world. I have been going around, collecting as much power for my army and me as I can." The queen said. "You are just another factor in my grand plan. Marcus? He was just a pawn. I really need you…" she said with a smirk planted on her face. 

---

Yeah! I finished it! *runs around like a lunatic* I had a very short spasm of Writer's block there…


	10. Chains

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Frisha: Don't worry, I'm not _that_ mean…

---

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Glad you like it! Jack-the-partly-rabid-squirrel: And watch as she hates this one…

---

horseluver: Yup! Smooth sailing from here on out! At least I hope so… dundundundun

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

NOTE: YEAH!!! 1/3 done the story!!! *runs around like a maniac*

* * *

It was near nighttime again, and the sun had set. Daine slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she felt fresh, clean, and happier then she had in a little while. She then remembered; it was the demon Numair had taken out. Though, she felt less full. In a way it was somewhat of a refreshing feeling not having the old full feeling. "You're awake!" Numair exclaimed when he came in.

"How long have I been out?" Daine asked.

"Almost a day." Numair told her. He sat down in the bed next to her.

"I wonder where Star Bright is," Daine said and rested her head on Numair's shoulder. Even though she had been sleeping in a way for nearly a day she still felt tired.

"It'll be hard to find her, magelet. We may never find her. We may have been beaten." Numair said, looking out into the night sky.

"Well you're _really_ looking on the bright side of things, Numair." Daine said sarcastically.

"That's a good thing." Numair said in a daze.

"Numair, I didn't mean it." Daine said and gave him a slight shove out of his daze.

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

"What's on your mind, Numair?" Daine asked. Numair looked down at her.

"You." He said calmly. Daine blinked.

"Me?" Daine said.

"Yes, you. You've been through so much, and now you may never get your powers back and you lost a part of yourself." Numair said.

"We'll find Star Bright Numair, don't worry." Daine tried to assure him.

"You never know what may happen." Numair said.

"Stop worrying about it, Numair. Just relax tonight. That's exactly what I want to do. I've had enough trouble already, and with Star Bright missing I'll probably have more." Daine said. Numair smiled.

"OK, we can relax tonight. I will too, since you won't if I'm not. I know you." He said and reached down to Daine, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss. Daine returned it and scooted closer to Numair and hugged him.

"This is definitely the type of relaxing I like." She told him and once again brought her mouth to his. Of course, Alanna had to pick this time to walk in. She put her hands on her hip when she saw the two.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you." She said with sarcasm. Numair and Daine laughed and parted.

"Well, aren't two fiancés allowed to kiss?" Daine asked stubbornly.

"What ever. Anyway, I think I may know where Star Bright could be. Numair told me about her." Alanna added. "There's been some suspicious activity down south. I'll go check there since I need to go south anyway and send a letter back to you. How does that sound?" Alanna asked. Daine smiled.

"How long will that take?" She asked her.

"About two days." Alanna replied. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That's great." Numair said, and Alanna left the room. "Pick up where we left off?" he asked Daine. She laughed.

"Surely." She said and once again put her lips to Numair's.

* * *

Star Bright struggled against chains. Chains were evil, nasty things. These particular chains were even more evil and nasty because they went around her neck. Wretched things. Star Bright shifted slowly into cat form to be rid of those nasty contraptions, but it just shrunk to fit her. She went back to human form, and they grew. That thing made them even more horrible then the nasty things was. "Damn you, queen o' shadows." Star Bright hissed.

"Queen _of_ Shadows." The queen corrected her for the millionth time.

"Queen o' Shadows for all I care about titles." Star Bright said. "Queen o' Shadows, Queen o' Shadows," Star chanted.

"Shut up, already!" The queen said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." The queen's anger rose.

"Why?" Star Bright said again.

"Because I said so, so SHUT UP!!" Her voice would have made any person shake in fear, but Star Bright wasn't a person. She was a cat, a stubborn one at that.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why."

"Please?" This was getting pitiful. Very pitiful. 

"No." Star Bright said, and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why you bitch…" The queen growled.

"I'm no dog." Star Bright taunted.

"Bastard." She then said.

"Cat's don't have marriages, you twit." Star Bright said.

"Just shut UP ALREADY!" She roared again. This time, she made the wretched chains tighten around Star Bright's neck.

"I'll stop!" Star Bright said.

"Good. Actually, you're kinda amusing." The queen confessed. "It does get lonely around here." She said.

"Then go capture some guy to be your husband and let me GO!" Star Bright said. Oops. Bad idea. But the queen didn't take it the way Star Bright thought she would.

"Been there, done that. Though, it was quite some fun…" the queen admitted.

"Please don't go there." Star Bright pleaded.

"What ever." The queen said, bored.

"How old are you?" Star Bright asked.

"As old as the People roamed the Earth." The queen said.

"Okay, old. Gotcha." Star Bright said. "Just how long was that?"

"Like I keep track of it?!" The queen snapped.

"Yeesh, no need to be testy, now!" the cat snorted.

"Get used to it."

"Obviously I'll be here for a long time." Star Bright groaned.

"Not necessarily," The queen told her.

"What's your name anyway?" Star wondered.

"Kiasui." She replied. (Kee-ah-sue-ee)

"That's an odd name." Star said.

"Just call me Kia. Anyway, I thought of it a long time ago. My real name is just Queen o'- Great, now look at what you made me do!" Kia scolded.

"Heh. I'm rubbing off on you, eh?" Star Bright laughed.

"And I don't like it." Kia protested.

"Too bad. It's not like I can control myself, you know." Star Bright informed her.

"So what. I'm the one in control here, you stupid cat." Kia said bitterly.

"Cats aren't stupid!" Star Bright said.

"No, I like cats. You're just stupid, that's all," Kia said.

"Oh- Hey!! I'm not stupid!" Star Bright said.

"Yes you are. And you are because I said so. Have any questions?" Kia said.

"Yeah. Can you say that I'm _not_ stupid?" Star asked. Kia snorted.

"No." Kia told her.

"Please? Pretty please?" Star asked. Kia rolled her eyes.

"What ever." She finally said.

"YAY!!! I'm not stupid!" Star Bright said, very stupidly (A/N: LoL).

"You're an idiot now." Kia said.

"Is that better?" Star Bright asked.

"No, it is the same." Kia said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Daine got into a night gown (A/N: Does she have one…?) and sat down next to Numair again, who looked at her grinning. "Just one more kiss…?" he asked her. Daine sighed.

"All right, master mage." She said and leaned over to him, gently pushing her lips against his. Numair gathered her into his arms and returned the kiss. Daine smiled as she stopped for air. "Happy?" she asked him. Numair pouted.

"Come one, Daine…" he said, acting like a little child.

"Don't whine, Numair." Daine scolded, and leaned back in for another kiss.

---

I thought I should add a little fluff for Valentine's Day. What do you think? I had SO much fun with the Kia/Star Bright part I went wild… sorry if you think that part was stupid. -.-;; Anywayz, I finally finished my Daine/Numair site. It's called the DainexNumair Society. Go check it out now!!! I put it in my bio… Heh. I'm such a dirty little advertiser, eh?


	11. Blood Warnings

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Frisha: Yeah, I did. I was afraid I went a little too far… Ah, well. It was fun to write.

---

Numair's Angel: Yeah, I'll try to give you a little more in this chappie…

---

horseluver: I wouldn't stop it there… I don't think I'm that mean, lol.

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

* * *

Star Bright grumbled. Kia had left for a while, and now she was completely and utterly bored. And that's not fun. She played with the chains a bit and wondered now what would happen to her. She needed to get out of here soon, or Kia would use her to make an army…

She looked out a window. The moon glowed brightly. How she wished to get out of the chains that bound her to a destiny she couldn't escape. A destiny that she needed to escape for the world. She thought about Daine and Numair, how they had helped her. Now she couldn't help them. She realized something. She could transfer her powers, that meant she could use that ability to help her escape. She turned into a cat and called out into the night for help. A bat came swooping in. //Can you help me, wing brother?// She asked the bat. It said yes. She gently held it in her hands, and concentrated on her powers shifting into it. Her whole body glowed and a wind engulfed the two. The glowing increased, and the chains fell to the floor uselessly. When the wind died down, Star Bright looked amazed at the person in front of her. He had bat wings. She smiled. As she suspected, the chains would not be able to take the power that flowed through her at such a fast rate.

"What'd you do to me?" The bat person asked. 

"You can now turn into a human and bat at will." Star Bright said. He gave her an odd look.

"You look different." He said. 

Star Bright looked down at herself. The power surge had caused her body to age. She now looked about 20. "Damn." She uttered under her breath. "Shit. Now how will Daine and Numair recognize me? And how did this happen?" She wondered to herself. The bat boy had left, turning back into a bat.

"Be careful…" she whispered to him, but she doubted he heard. She wished that she could transform into an animal that could fly. Just maybe, now that she was human she could. She closed her eyes and focused on being a hawk. It worked! Of course since this wasn't her usual form, like Daine her clothes fell to the floor. It didn't matter since they didn't fit anymore. She flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Daine woke up in the middle of the night. She noticed Numair was gone. Daine got out of bed to look for Numair. She found him on the balcony looking out at the full moon. "What's the matter, Numy?" she asked him, yawning.

"I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." He said still looking at the moon.

"Ah. Come back to bed, Numy." Daine said, pulling on his arm.

"Sure. I will." He said, and picked Daine up, who was still half asleep and gently placed her back in bed. He got in himself and Daine snuggled up to him. Pairs of eyes looked down on them. 

"What's going to happen to Star Bright?" Daine asked.

"I already told you. I don't know." Numair said.

"I just have a really bad feeling about something, Numy." She said with a sigh. Numair kissed her eyelids.

"I do too." He said. The eyes flickered. "That's why I got out of bed." He said, and kissed her. His hands slid around her waist. A shrill whistle broke out and a large THUMP was heard. Daine and Numair shot up to see what it was. A small dragon staggered up and then got up on its hind legs.

"Kitten!" Daine cried and picked the dragon up. "What are you doing here?" The dragon shivered and told Daine that the dragon realms had been taken over. Daine told Numair this.

"How's that possible?" He asked.

"What ever is holding Star Bright is responsible for this. I know it…" Daine said. She leaned her head on Numair's chest.

"Great. We're up against a force that is able to take over the dragon realms." Numair said. "We first need to get any information from Marcus as possible. Think that is okay?" Numair asked Daine. She nodded.

"Marcus may know about what is happening." Daine agreed. "So we head after him tomorrow?" Daine asked. Numair shook his head.

"He came back in the middle of the night for Varice and is still here." Numair said. Daine smiled.

"Be careful with him, Numair." She warned him.

"I will be, magelet." He told her and brought his mouth to hers. Daine placed her hands around his neck, and they fell back onto their pillows. Daine soon fell asleep. 

"Be careful, Numy…" she muttered in her sleep. Numair hugged her close to him.

* * *

Star Bright groaned as she tripped over chains. There was a barrier keeping her in. 'How grand,' she thought to herself. Kia walked in. "Thought you would escape, did you? Rascal." She said. "That requires punishment." Kia smiled evilly. Star Bright spat.

"What's that?" she asked bitterly.

Kia smiled. "Torture…" she said.

"What's that? Whipping me with a feather?" she said with a smirk. Kia laughed as Star Bright's chains tightened. "…ouch." Star Bright said. The chains tightened more so that she couldn't breath. Kia laughed as Star Bright fell unconscious on the ground.

"Served her right. It's a shame I can't kill her… yet. Now, I need to dispose of those obnoxious mages." She said with a sigh and walked out of the room letting Star Bright breathe again.

* * *

Daine slumbered peacefully near Numair. "Let's give them a warning to mind their own business." Kia said, and pulled out a dagger. She brought it above Daine, and let it plunge into her skin, slicing it smoothly.. She let the dagger sit in Daine's arm and she then poured her blood on her face for amusement. Kia was like that. Then she wrote with the shadows,

"destiny" and left with a smirk. Daine would live, but the dagger was poisoned. She'd wake up once she left. And feel pain like she hadn't before until the potion was made to stop it. That is, if she didn't give up before then. Once she left, Daine's eyes shot open. A pain seared through her that at first she couldn't scream, but she managed to let out a scream. It was not very loud, but enough to get Numair awake. He immediately pulled the dagger out of her.

"Daine!" he said. "What happened to you?" he asked. She didn't respond. The pain concentrated in her arm leaked to all over her body. It stung hard, and she fell into illusions.

---

And that's the chapter!!! REVIEW!!! Oh, and _please_ join my dainexnumair site in my bio? Pwetty please? Oh, and review too. Just click that little box!

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/


	12. Always

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Tris the weatherwitch: Thanks!! =)

---

Mair: LoL, I do that, too… XD Thanks for the compliment.

---

Frisha: Hey, I can't be the only one who thought of it, you know. Anyway, she was really tired…

---

horseluver: …just because you don't have e-mail DOESN'T mean you can't join the site!!! It's just an extra thing that makes my life easier XD (I'm very lazy…) ANYWAY, I said that Daine translated for Numair… but hey, I bet you I'm not the only one who does the whole 'Numy' thing. She _was_ half asleep, ya know…

---

Key:

* * * Scene Change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

**im a poet

and I know it** poem

* * *

Numair shook Daine to wake up, but she didn't. She didn't stir. "Daine, get up!" He called to her. "Wake up!" He said again. To her his voice was a faint voice calling to a stranger, not her. She fell back into the back of her mind, into false illusions stirred up by the potion.

**Falling into my mind

Forgetting bout the time.**

In her first illusion, Daine was with Numair sitting on their bed at sunset. He had a cold look in his eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said calmly. He got out of their bed and left their room suddenly.

"Don't go," Daine called to him. "Don't leave me…" she said. She got up to follow him, but he kept her back with his magic.

"Don't follow me, Daine. Leave me alone." He said.

"But, Numy…" Daine trailed off.

"Don't call me that. I'm leaving." He said. Daine cried. How could Numair do this to her? She thought he loved her. He didn't anymore? She thought that everything had been so perfect…. She was wrong.

"Where? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Some where else. I can't tell you, you will just follow me. So stay here." He demanded. Numair never acted like this, so why the sudden change?

"But… don't you love me, Numair?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Tell me!" Daine cried. Numair just left the room. "Come back, please…" she whimpered.

**Thinking bout what you

And what you did to me, too.**

Daine sat in her bed. Alone. Numair had left her. But why? Where could she go? "Numair, why'd you do this to me?" she asked him, but he was too far off. Daine looked out side. She didn't see any bad weather, so she transformed into a hawk and flew out of the window after she opened it. She flew as high as she could so no one would see her. She'd go to see the Long Lake pack today before returning. That way, she could forget about Numair. Then she saw him, and a part of her urged her down to him. Numair didn't notice that it was her. Daine gave him an odd look, hoping to keep it that way. "Hello, what do you want?" he asked her. She didn't answer. Numair extended his arm for her to perch on, and reluctantly she did. He sighed. "I feel somewhat bad of what I said to Daine, but it's over now. All over." He said to the hawk. "I never have to deal with her again." He said, and it seemed happily to Daine. The Daine hawk flew off into the distance.

**Oh, You're unraveling me,

Strand by strand, don't you see?**

Numair shook Daine who was still unconscious. She still wouldn't wake. He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew he had to. He got up to go find his wake flower which he currently didn't have on him.

* * *

Back in Daine's illusion, she was flying into storm clouds, but she didn't realize it. She just needed to get away from Corus for a while. Rain poured down on her so hard it pushed her to the ground. She transformed into a fox and ran off to find shelter to wait out the storm in. She soon found she was so exhausted that she couldn't shape-shift anymore. She heard dogs bark in the distance. That meant big trouble, and she knew it. She needed to get out of the area as fast as possible but her legs fell under her as the hunting dogs ran up to you. In a desperate attempt, she fought to transform back into her human form. Luckily by the time the hunters came she had transformed back into her human form and had run away.

**Oh, You're unraveling me,

You think it makes me happy?**

Now Daine had left this illusion. She had wings now, and she stretched them out. She fell into darkness and her loose feathers fell off. The dress she wore started unraveling in thick thread all around her. "No…" she screamed out. It was useless. A cold hand reached out to her and grabbed her. She struggled against it, but it was no use. It pulled her out of her body, and her body fell on the ground and all she could do is watch as it kept falling. Now Daine could see Numair on the ground. Her body fell on the ground right in front of him, but he just glanced at it.

"Oh, she died… her." He said empty of any sorrow for her death.

"Don't you care!?" Daine cried out to him as he turned around and left. "Why are you just leaving me there?" she asked him. Numair turned around to see her.

"You're still alive…?" He said. Daine nodded.

"Don't you care?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, magelet," he told her, and kissed her gently.

**I remember your old tender kiss

That's so different from this.**

There was something different with Numair this time as he kissed her. He had no passion in his kiss; it was so hollow. Daine pulled away from him. "What's the matter with you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Nothing, magelet. I'm all yours. All yours…" he told her. "But now I must leave." He said and left.

"Don't leave…" Daine cried out to him. A shadow walked up to her.

"Watch him. You are now invisible to him." It told her before disappearing. Daine didn't like the sound of that.

"What's the matter with my Numair?" She asked the air. "What's wrong with him?"

**Don't try to avoid me again,

I don't want it to be the end.**

Daine reluctantly searched for Numair. She stood outside one door, not wanting to open it. This was the last place he could be in. Her hand shakily reached for the door knob, but she pulled it back and sobbed. "Why don't I have faith in him?" she asked the shadow, who then came up.

"Open it." it demanded of her.

"But I'm afraid." Daine said. "That he isn't loyal to me…" she trailed off as the door swung open to reveal what Daine was scared of. Numair sat in bed with a beautiful blonde woman pressing her lips against his. "Noo!" Daine cried. "Numair, how could you!?" she said.

"He never loved you. Never." The shadow said cruelly behind her. "Never…"

**You're unraveling me strand by strand.

This time don't hold out you hand,**

Daine ran away from that sight, from the shadow. She didn't want to see it anymore… she wanted to get away from what she thought was the truth. She tripped over something laying on the ground, and passed out.

* * I won't take it this time,

It's not OK, not all fine.

You'll only pull it away,

I won't fall for it today.

Run away from all my pain,

Think of it as just a game.

I can't believe I still love you

But I know that I really do.

Doing it to me once again,

Now I know it is the end.

See on your face that cruel smile,

Was blind to it for a while.

Now I finally see it,

Know we don't fit.

Your empty promises are over, yeah.**

She slowly opened her eyes, but a pain over ruled her body. She let out a small yelp. Then she saw Numair. Not wanting to have to face him, she tried to run out of the room but Numair held her back. "Magelet, it's OK." He whispered.

"Then what were doing bedding that blonde!?" she cried. Numair was still calm.

"It was just an illusion, Daine, produced by a poison in a dagger." He told her. Daine took a deep breath, and then remembered it. The pain was then brought back to her attention.

"You love me, right?" She asked Numair.

"Always." He said and pulled her into a kiss, letting her forget the searing pain in her body.

---

Ugh, I had to cut it short today. ^-^;; Sorry… well, just review!!! And join my dainexnumair site in my bio, which soon will get an ad-free message board!!!! (Cuz I'm making it. Isn't that awesome: AD FREE!!! Heh. I'm obsessed…)


	13. SHORTFindings

Star Bright

Review Responses:

* * *

horseluver: Sorry for skipping a day of updating… also, I have the message forum up (and no you do not need email)

* * *

Numair's Angel: That's what I was aiming for…

* * *

Frisha: It was meant to be kinda sweet at the end…

* * *

Key:

* * * Scenery Change… I think (stupid ff.net changed all of meh chapters… .)

//talk// Daine or animal talking

* * *

Daine sat on her bed breathing hard in and out trying to forget the pain while Numair looked for a potion. A bat flew into her window and landed next to her. //Hello, wing-brother,// she said to it.

//A girl did something weird to me…// It said. Daine let it perch in her hair.

//And what is that?// she asked it. It hoped off her head and when Daine next saw the bat, he was half human. Daine smiled. Star Bright had done this. //Do you remember where the person who did this to you was?// she asked the bat. It nodded.

"You know her?" The bat asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking for her." Daine informed the bat.

"I remember where she was." He said. Daine got up to find Numair.

"Numair!" She called out to him when she found him in the library. "I know where Star Bright is. Well, a bat does and we can follow him there." She said. Numair smiled and got up.

"You think you're up to it?" He asked her. Daine nodded.

"I've gotten used to the pain by now. Er, a bit, anyway." Daine said. Numair and her went into the room again where the bat was which had already transformed back into a bat. Daine shifted into a bat herself and Numair went into his hawk form and the three flew out the open window into the night.

* * *

Star Bright rocked back and forth in her position glaring at Kia. "Twit…" she mumbled under her breath.

"I thought we already confirmed that you were the twit, here, Star." Kia grumbled.

"No, I'm the idiot and you're the twit." Star Bright said.

"No, you were the idiot and I was in control, remember?" Kia said.

"Well, I like you being a twit, too, better." Star Bright protested. Kia rolled her eyes at her.

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are." Star Bright stuck her tongue out at the queen. "Ya twitty Queen o' Shadows." She mocked.

"Let's not go there?" Kia said.

"You're no fun what so ever." Star Bright growled.

"I don't have to be if I don't want to, you know." Kia said.

"I thought you liked to have fun." Star Bright said.

"Idiot…" Kia growled back.

"You don't need to say it again, we already confirmed that." Star said mockingly.

"Could you shut up?" Kia said.

"I really don't feel like doing that." Star Bright taunted.

"You must be the most annoying idiot I have ever met." Kia complained.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Star said.

"It wasn't supposed to be, you idiot!" Kia yelled at her.

"And…? That was the point." Star said flatly.

"Great. Just great…" Kia mumbled.

* * *

Yes, I know this was REALLY short but I was also short on time today… so, review and I shall get you a longer one soon. Also, I have ea big case of writer's block so you can probably expect a D/N humor story that I've had stuck in my head for a while coming out soon… ALSO!!!!! (Don't leave yet) I have the message forum for my DainexNumair site in my bio up!! Go look at it!!! And I know that there are people who support the D/N pairing not joining… you know who you are…. (Jack: *sigh* she doesn't have enough members for the board to be successful yet) so go join today!!! (believe me, it's a good site and Jack, no, I am not stop being a stupid advertiser, this is my fic after all…) 


	14. On Pause

Star Bright- on pause

I'm putting this story on pause for a little while, sorry. I can't get what I'm aiming for in the next couple of chapters in words, so I'm starting two new stories:

Welcome to the USA!- a D/N humor where I'm flipping the 'someone gets warped into Tortall' stories- a Star Bright look-a-like gets locked up in a Walmart super to the tenth power store (think of it like this- a store that has absolutely everything) and short circuits the place creating a warm hole and none other then our favorite Daine & Numair come through. Now they have no clue where they are, and can Numair resist the powerful control of the power tools? (Will be posted on ff.net)

The Idiot Chronicles- A story me and my next door neighbor are writing of two crazy scientists studying a cure for idioticy which has become a disease- but first they must study the idiot's ways… (HUMOR!! Will be on my website: http://www.fuzzy-peach.com)

And for the time being, check out my d/n site: the Daine x Numair Society which now has a message board! Link is posted in my bio


	15. Silver Strand Within a Shell

Star Bright

Authoress(me): *climbs onto a stage*

Some weird dude: Repeat after me. I swear by my life…

Me: I swear by my life…

SWD: I shall never…

Me: I shall never…

SWD: Under any circumstances…

Me: Under any circumstances…

SWD: Abandon this fan fiction…

Me: Abandon this fan fiction…

SWD: Unless I die or am separated from the internet for life.

Me: Unless I die or am separated from the internet for life. *walks off stage*

Key:

`*`*`*`* Scenery change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

Note: See!?! I told you this was just a pause!!! I won't be updating as frequently, though. But often still!

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Daine and Numair flew out into the chilly night air. Daine noticed something following them. She was shocked when she saw what it was- it was the shadow from the illusions. "He doesn't love you…" it said.

_It's not real… not real…_ Daine thought to herself and pushed on forward.

"I am real. I am the poison, like Numair told you. You should listen to him." It said.

_He never said that!_ Daine thought.

"You must be mistaken, poor little Veralidaine Sarrasri, never to become Veralidaine Salmalin.

_Get away from me!_ Daine told it in her thoughts. _Wait, you can read my thoughts…_ Daine realized.

"How smart you are, little one." It purred at her.

_Just leave me alone! _ Daine cried out to it.

"And lose all the fun I will have? I think not, Veralidane." It said, and the pain found Daine in her bat form.

_What do you want from me? My death?_

"More then that, Veralidaine… Oh, you'll see." It purred. Daine realized then that she had stopped flying forward.

_Leave me alone…_ Daine thought to it, and hurried to catch up to Numair. It must be just an illusion, right? Anything it told her Daine knew she couldn't believe. It was all lies to stop her, thought up by her enemy. But what else could it do to her? That Daine didn't want to know, and didn't plan on finding out. Daine scanned the night sky, looking, or more of hearing, for Numair. She had lost them… _You planned on this…_ she hissed to the shadow. It didn't answer. So now what? Daine wondered. She could either continue flying forward, or wait here for them.

"You can't always rely on some one else, Daine." 

Star Bright had told her that. She had then protested that statement, saying she didn't. But now, she knew Star Bright was right- she couldn't just sit here and wait for Numair. Star Bright was in danger, and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of finding her. She would get to Star Bright, alone if she must. But this didn't involve Numair anymore. Star Bright was her, permanently separated from her. Maybe, if Daine tried hard enough, she could still find that silver strand inside of the human form Marcus had forced Star Bright into. Daine glided down, and transformed back into her human form. She and Numair learned how to shift back into their clothes, so the issues of clothing and shape-shifting didn't matter anymore. But how would she start to find that part of her? If she could only delve so deep inside herself to see all of her forms like that one time in her dream… Daine focused on her different forms, in a meditation like state that had come eerily natural. She dove into the depths of her mind where in meditation she never had gone before. It was dark there, or so it seemed. In the distance, a small silver light could be seen. _Can you hear me?_ Daine called out to it.

_Daine? It's me, Star Bright! How were you able to connect?_ Star asked.

_I'm not quite sure. Do you think you can maintain our connection if I shape-shift into a bat?_ Daine asked.

_It's worth a try,_ Star replied.

_OK, just try your hardest to stay with me,_ Daine said, and concentrated on a bat form as well._ Are you still able to hear me?_ She asked.

_Yes, _the familiar voice replied. Daine slowly started to open her eyes, to see and hear, but also not lose connection. _Don't open your eyes. Just hear, it still works._ Star Bright advised, feeling that Daine was in her bat form. Daine followed her advice, and tried to see if she could use her bat abilities while maintaining contact with Star.

_It works!_ Daine said, excited. She could feel faintly Star Bright smiling. Daine knew where to go, with her contact. She shifted her direction a bit, and headed out. _Thanks, Star Bright._ She said.

_Don't tell me thanks, it is you who I should be grateful for._ Star Bright told her. Daine smiled.

Maybe, maybe not… 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Numair wondered where Daine had gone- she had disappeared. What had happened to her? Then it hit him- the poison of the dagger. She could be anywhere right now, and Numair had no clue. Was she okay? Had she… Numair forced that thought out of his head. He still didn't have his focus, so he had no way of finding her. Numair knew he couldn't just leave her their… He looked for the bat, but apparently it hadn't realized that Numair had stopped. He rose higher into the sky, and flew in the opposite direction, scanning the ground for Daine. Every now and then he would see something, but it wasn't Daine every time… He felt some how like this was all his fault, that he should have been able to prevent this. Out of the blue, a black bat rushed passed him. Was that Daine? Normally bats didn't fly in straight lines. When he turned to look, the bat was far away. Numair rushed after the bat, trying to keep up with it. He really hoped that it was really Daine…

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Daine looked behind her, and saw a large hawk following her. Numair! She thought happily to herself. But there was now time for that, she needed to keep going forward. Star Bright was in trouble, after all. And so was the entire world. So she kept pushing on, forgetting Numair was behind her. She struggled to pick up speed, even though it was already a struggle just to maintain the speed she was previously at. She kept telling herself she was almost there. She saw a nice sight that preoccupied her, causing her to slow down a tiny bit, but not much. The sun started slowly to start its journey across the sky, marking a new day and another chance to find Star Bright.

---

I know some of you had doubts in me… When I say I am pausing a fan fiction, I am pausing it, NOT abandoning it! Ah, well. If you want me to update soon, review and/or join my dainexnumair site in my bio!! What are you waiting for? .


	16. Marcus's Return

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Goddess of the Moon: Yeah, but he's just so… weird…

---

Numair's Angel: Which I am hoping on having… not before I put them through hell!

---

Frisha: I was working on 'The Idiot Chronicles' with my next door neighbor

---

horseluver: yeah… maybe… Er, I was just somewhat too lazy to deal with the whole 'clothing' thing.

---

Key:

`*`*`*`* Scenery change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

_SLANTY!! Cool…_ Star Bright/Daine mind-speaking with each other

Note: YES! This one is done! Homework is evil. It prevents you from writing when you want to…

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Daine kept flying into the distance, concentrating on the voice in her head. _You're getting closer, Daine. Keep flying! Though you may get in to a little trouble…_

_Like what? _Daine wondered.

_Er, how about shadows leaping out of nowhere and if they catch you sending you in to utter oblivion and darkness?_ Star replied weakly.

_WHAT!? Who are we dealing with anyway? Do you know?_ Daine asked her.

_With the twitty queen 'o shadows. _Star Bright said flatly.

_Er, right. Am I almost there?_ Daine asked.

_Believe me, Daine, you'll know when you get here._ Star Bright told her.

I'm not sure I like the sound of that, you know. Daine said. A shadow emerged from behind a tree. Unlike the shadow slaves, a human body was clearly visible and its eyes glowed blood red. 

"No safe passage" it hissed eerily. It made a swift movement in front of Daine, and grabbed her.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"DAINE!" Star Bright called out suddenly from her cell. "She didn't listen to me, did she?" Star muttered under her breath. "So much for a rescue. Well, who says we can't think of something…?" She wondered. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_You OK, Daine?_ She asked,

_Yeah, yeah. I was just nearly STRANGLED to death by a shadow! _Hissed a voice in Star Bright's mind.

"Well, excuse me for thinking…" Star Bright mumbled under her breath. _Are you still free?_

_Yeah, I was able to get away in time._

_That's good. Be on the look out for them, there definitely will be more. _Star Bright warned her.

_Such a wonderful thought…_ a voice muttered so quietly in Star's mind she could barely hear it.

_Anyway, I think I know a weakness of theirs. It's the eyes; they power them. Just attack the eyes as soon as you see them and you should be fine. At least, I was._ Star Bright said.

_The eyes, you say? Good._ Daine said. Star Bright felt Daine slowly transform herself into a hawk.

_The bat form would have worked fine, you realize._ Star Bright told her.

_Well, it's easier this way. _Daine said.

_What ever. Just be on your guard. _Star Bright said. She didn't know what the queen could have up her sleeves… 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The queen of shadows stood in a dark room, looking out into the night sky. She squinted. "By now, that wild mage must have figured out the weaknesses, or the 

idiot may have told her. First I must get rid of the mage, then the wild mage. She goes last." She said, and an evil grin spread across her face. A man walked up behind her. He was obviously one of her shadows. "Marcus, could you do me a favor? Get rid of that mage first. I'll let you do what you want for him, but I need something from the wild mage. Capture her after the mage is dead, he'll pose a problem if we don't. Understand?" She said, turning to face him. The man smiled evilly.

"Surely. Alive, you say?" he asked. Kia groaned.

"The Wild Mage is to be brought to me alive. YES. Numair is to be killed." she said. "Understand now?" She asked. Marcus nodded.

"Yes. Consider it done." He said.

"I don't consider anything done until it is done." Kia hissed at him.

"It will be very soon…"

"Daine's the bat, I believe. Go for the hawk then."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Numair flew into the distance, searching for Daine. It was almost as if she disappeared. There- he saw it. A hawk. She must have transformed, that's why he lost her. Unknown to him, Marcus stood behind a tree looking up at a hawk. "One poison arrow to kill…" he muttered and aimed a bow at the hawk over head. And let it fly.

_WATCH OUT!_ Screamed a voice in Daine's mind. She swerved out of the way just in the knick of time.

_That looks like Marcus._ Daine said, looking down at the man who had shot at her.

_Yeah, he's probably one of Kia's shadow minions. Get out of sight, and fast._ Star Bright warned Daine.

_Sure. But where to go? All the trees are on one side of me, and that's where Marcus is._ Daine said.

_Fly fast until you are far ahead of him, then go into the forest where he can't see you._ Star Bright suggested. Daine did what she was told to, and landed in a tree for a short break to catch her breath.

_Now what?_ Daine asked.

_I'm not all-knowing, this is up to you. Aren't you supposed to be the one making the decisions if you're the one rescuing me?_ Star Bright asked, almost bitterly. Daine laughed.

_True, but if you had been on your guard you wouldn't be here, would you?_ Daine replied.

_Yes, but still. Anyway, can you see a castle yet?_ Star Bright asked. Daine squinted and saw it- a castle standing in the distance. It was larger then a speck, but was still easily over looked.

_I see it, in the distance._ Daine told her.

_Shape-shift into a human and take a long route around. I'm patient. Anyway, they aren't looking for you, they're looking for an animal in the clearing the short way there._ Star Bright said. Daine nodded, and went back into her human shape and hopped off the tree.

_The sun's up already._ Daine commented. _Looks pretty._

_Wish I could see it, but there really aren't any windows in a dungeon. _Star Bright said.

_Why aren't there any animals here?_ Daine asked.

_Well, my guess is that they are smart enough to stay away from Kia, the Queen of Shadows._ Star suggested.

_Sounds reasonable enough._ Daine said, walking in between trees. _It feels odd, just having a nice little walk through woods where you are being hunted down in._ Daine said.

_Marcus is probably far behind you._ Star Bright said. _That is, if you flew far and fast enough._

_Yeah, I'm fine._ Daine assured Star. In the distance, a shrill shriek of a hawk was heard in the distance. Daine panicked. _Star, I think Marcus hit Numair!_

---

There! DONE!!! Now, go and review if you want more! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! (Jack-the-partly-rabid-squirrel: Calm down. -.-;; Wait, aren't you supposed to be doing homework?) NO! I was a good girl and finished it all! (Jack: You mean you didn't get much.) Just review, please?


	17. Chance for Esacape?

Star Bright

Review Responses:

I'm not doing this today though I do thank my 2 reviewers Numair's Angel and horseluver. (SORRY!!)

Key:

`*`*`*`* Scenery change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

_SLANTY!! Cool…_ Star Bright/Daine mind-speaking with each other

Note: FFX is very addicting… so is FFVI….

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

_Star, I think Marcus hit Numair!_ Daine cried frantically. _I need to look for him! He could die!_ She said.

_NO, Daine! That's too dangerous. You can't take chances when on Kia's lands. She's looking for you, Daine. I know it. _Star Bright said harshly.

I don't really care, Star Bright! I still need to help! Daine pleaded. 

_And risk your own life? You're the only one that can stop Kia currently Daine! If you die, so does the rest of the world. _Star scolded her. _This is more important then Numair. I care about him to but you need to realize he can take care of himself!_

_It's useless, with you Star. You won't understand. _Daine cried.

_It can wait. _Star said bitterly.

_You're just being selfish Star Bright! All you care about is yourself! _Daine said accusingly.

_ME!? Daine, I know this is hard for you to understand but every second counts here. For all we know this second Kia could star an evasion. You're the selfish one. You don't want to have to live without Numair. _Star told her. _Please understand?_ There was no reply. _Daine?_ Still none. 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Daine ran in the opposite direction, closing her connection with Star Bright. I don't care anymore, she thought. I just don't. There- Daine saw something.. A trail of blood. She followed it. The farther she walked, the more the blood increased. Was she… too late? No- she wasn't. She couldn't be. A man walked up behind her, and Daine quickly turned around. It wasn't Numair. "My, my. Look who came back." Said a cold, feminine voice. 

"Who are you?" Daine asked.

"Kiasui. Kia. The Queen of Shadows." She said, walking closer. "You can help me. I can have your powers. Not just shape shifting." She said, and laughed. "I can take it all right out of you… it can all be mine. You see, I have quite a little collection of other people's powers so far. I don't need a shadow slave." She waved her hand, and shadows shot out of the ground, engulfing Daine, dragging her under. "See you soon."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Numair sat in a tree in his hawk form and smirked down at the man beneath him. He had pretended that the arrow had hit him- and Marcus had fallen for it. He obviously didn't have the best eyesight. Numair jumped out of the tree and shifted into his human form, sneaking up behind Marcus. "Next time, aim better." He said, and sent a bolt of his magic.

"Wha-" Marcus began, but before he could finish his sentence he fell onto the ground, cold and not breathing. Numair looked into the distance.

"I wonder if Daine's beaten me there." He said aloud.

"I'm sure she has." Another voice said. "She should be there right now. Not that you'll catch up with her." A cold feminine voice said behind him. Numair whipped around. "Kia's the name. I'm also known as the Queen of Shadows. Your choice. Though you won't be around long enough to say my name." She said, and brought out the same dagger she used on Daine. Right before it plunged into Numair's flesh, he once again transformed into a hawk and flew off as fast as he could. "Run, run all you like. It won't do you any good." She said, and let herself fall into the ground. 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Star Bright sighed. Why had Daine been so stubborn? Star Bright couldn't understand true love; she was just a cat. Cats didn't experience love the same way humans did. She looked up, and saw Daine. She was in chains herself, but they were made out of shadows. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed.

"Screaming won't do you much good, Daine." Star Bright called to her. Daine looked over.

"Oh… Star. I'm so sorry… I should have listened to you." She said. Star just shook her head.

"Now is not the time for apologies. What's done is done, there is nothing we can do about it." She said. "But we still have a chance of escape. Are you able to use your magic in those?" Star Bright asked. Daine closed her eyes, and transformed into a bat again- and the chains fell off. "Kia underestimated your powers." She said with a smirk. "Good. Now could you help me out over here?" Star asked.

"Sure." Daine said when she shifted back. After a couple tries and suggestions, the chains fell off Star Bright.

"Tsk, tsk. Did you really think I would let you two escape so easily? I think not." Kia said.

"Well, yeah." Star said. Kia laughed.

"You're not going anywhere, I doubt you two will even be able to get out of this room. I still have some work to do, so I take my leave. I decided I'll let you two dream a little longer. How nice I am…" She said with a cruel smile planted on her face.

"You watch- we'll get out of here. You just wait and see." Daine said with a smirk. "You'll see."

"Sure I will. I sincerely doubt _that._" Kia said. "But since that mage is still alive, I need to kill him still. Guess I couldn't trust Marcus, could I?" She said, with a bit of disgust in her voice. "Never mind that…" She said and walked out of the room. Star Bright looked at Daine.

"You really think we can get out of here?" Star Bright asked her.

"Sure. Sure we can…"

---

MWAHAHAAAAAAA!!! I have FINISHED!!!! So go and review! NOW! Pwease?


	18. Mazes

Star Bright

Review Responses:

---

Numair's Angel: Cliffy? I didn't think so… Well, I'm the one who knows what will happen, though.

---

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: It could have been so much worse then that was….

---

Frisha: Well, not necessarily evil, but still maybe a bit mean… At least, that's what I think.

---

Goddess of the Moon: Not good? Well, my friend, you must take up the teachings of the ancient art of reviews… uh, er, never mind that…

---

horseluver: Don't worry, you'll know when it is the end and I wouldn't leave it at such an evil place! Well, to end it that is.

---

Key:

`*`*`*`* Scenery change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

Note: Snuggle Bear is evil… you can see it in its eyes…

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"So how do you propose we get out of here?" Star asked.

"How should I know?" Daine snapped.

"You're the one that told Kia that we'd get out of here. What ever happened to that, now?" Star said.

"Well, yeah. I just haven't figured it out yet." Daine said. "Ok. We're in a room with one barred window and a locked door. So, we break the door down." Daine said.

"How?" Star asked, puzzled.

"Have you forgotten we're shape-shifters?" Daine said. Star Bright smiled.

"Yeah!" She said. Daine shifted into a bear, and charged at it. The door broke down, but Star cringed. "That looked like it would hurt." She said as Daine came back into her human form.

"And it did. I'll surely have a head ache now…" She grumbled. Star smiled.

"We better be on our guard out here. I think getting out of this room was the easy part, and Kia knew it. For all we know the whole place cold be one big-" Star Bright stopped and gaped.

"Maze?" Daine finished for her. "You were correct."

"I should learn to keep my mouth shut." Star Bright said. "For-"

"Star?" Daine said warningly.

"Oh, yeah. Mouth shut. Gotcha." She said with a smile. They turned a corner.

"Dead end." Daine said with a sigh. They turned around to leave, but they were stopped by a small group of shadow minions. Star Bright whipped out a dagger, and gave one to Daine. "Huh? Where'd you get these?" Daine asked.

"They're Kia's poison daggers, like the one she used on you. They are the only way to kill these things." Star Bright explained.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it the pain stopped." Daine said.

"She probably sustains the pain by her own magic, and forgot about it." Star suggested. Daine nodded.

"Sounds good enough." She said. The shadows grabbed Star, but she bit them.

"Seems I still have fangs." She said as it dropped her, and she quickly ran up and stabbed it. The body turned gold, and fell to the ground.

"We'll be rich by the end of this." Daine said jokingly. "I'm just not the best with daggers." She admitted.

"They're just shadow minions, Daine. It would be an embarrassment to be killed by them." Star said. Daine quickly stepped out of the way of one, and stabbed it in the back.

"True, very true." She said. "But I'm a bit preoccupied at this moment to be talking." She said. Star Bright sneaked up behind what appeared to be the leader, and with a swift movement cut its head off.

"Good-bye." She said as it fell into gold dust in front of her. The rest shrieked, and also fell to the ground.

"Well, if we knew that before it would have been a heck of a lot easier." Daine said, looking at the now gold dusted floor. "Remind me to come back here after we kill Kia to get the gold, Star." She said. Star Bright laughed.

"Will do." She said, and they left the dead end. "So, now where?" Star Bright asked.

"I say we go left." Daine suggested.

"All right." Star Bright said, and followed.

"Not more!" She heard Daine groan.

"Better get used to them- they must be scattered all over the maze." Star told her. This time, it was only three. They first went after Daine, and she stabbed the one next to her while Star killed the one that would have reached Daine. Then Daine turned around, and slashed the last one.

"You are right, they _are_ easy to kill." Daine said.

"Told you so." Star Bright said proudly.

"Don't let it get to your head." Daine said. "Or it may be too late, for all we know…" She said.

"Watch out!" Star Bright called, as a dark strand lashed out of the floor heading for Daine. Luckily, she jumped out of the way before it got to her.

"She really made sure this place was well guarded…" Daine mumbled under her breath.

"The floor triggered that one. Better watch where you step from now on." Star advised her.

"Couldn't Kia be more original?" Daine wondered.

"Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she thought she was." Star said jokingly, which made Daine smile.

"I wonder if Numair's OK." She said sadly.

"I'm sure he is, Daine. But see? If you listened to me we may have been out of here by now." Star told her.

"Or maybe I would still be stuck in this maze dead." Daine said. Star sighed.

"Well, maybe. Just maybe." Star said. They rounded another corner.

"I hope we're going in the right direction." Daine said.

"Me too." Star Bright said, and stepped on something. "Damn!" She said as shadow minions rose from the floor. Daine went for the others, slashing them as they came towards her and Star snuck up to the leader. Before she was able to get it, it turned around and grabbed her. Star got her dagger hand loose and stabbed it in the stomached. "Hands off me!" She yelled at it as its golden remains fell to the ground.

"I wonder if there's another way out." Daine said, with a sigh. Just as she said that, Star Bright stepped on something once again. But this time the floor collapsed beneath them and the two fell… and fell… and kept falling. They both landed with a THUD! Out side of the castle- near a lake. 

"We're out! We're out!" Daine said and hugged Star.

"Yeah! And we're in one piece!" Star joined. Daine then slowly got to her feet.

"Ouch. Landing on your head isn't fun." She groaned.

"And I landed on you, so I'm fine." She said. Daine made a face at her. "What, it's not like I was able to choose who I fell on!" She said defensively. 

"Actually I bet you could have." Daine said, and they walked out.

"What about Marcus?" Star Bright wondered.

"I guess we will just have to face him, too. If we find him. But first we need to find Numair, then… as much as I hate to say it go back for Kia." Daine admitted. Star Bright smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She said.

"Thanks." Daine said, and headed off to find her lover she thought could be dead….

---

And there's another chapter!!


	19. It Has Only Begun

Star Bright

Review Responses: (this may not be all since ff.net isn't doing good with reviews anymore)

---

Numair's angel: Well, it is fun!

---

Goddess Of The Moon: She was, wasn't she? LoL. In the sequel villains will be smarter. XD

---

Key:

`*`*`*`* Scenery change

//talk// Daine or animal talking

**_Note VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!:_**  Bleh. Very sick today. No fun what so ever… I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THEN USUAL TO GET UP! Anyway, sadly, it is the **_last chapter._** I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Daine and Star Bright walked through the woods side by side. "It's eerily quiet," Daine commented. Star Bright nodded.

"It seems way too quiet to be right. Though, this isn't a 'right' place." She said.

"You have a point," Daine said with a sigh. "You think Numair is alive?" She added weakly.

"I… honestly have no clue, Daine." Star admitted. "None of us know, and there is no way of knowing. He could be fine for all we know. He could have died hours ago." She said.

"Oh, thanks Star Bright. That _really_ makes me feel better." Daine said sarcastically.

"That wasn't the point." Star told her in a matter-of-fact tone. Daine sighed.

"It's just always nicer to be able to look on the bright side of things, you know?" Daine told her. "It makes us feel like there _is_ hope and hope keeps us going." Daine said.

"I never thought of it that way before." Star admitted. "Well, I never used to think, too." She added with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, what was it like being part of me?" Daine asked.

"You can't describe it. I- well, I was you. I felt and thought everything you did. I only got independent thoughts when separated from you." Star said. "It was- well, you must feel different now." Star said.

"Yeah- it's an emptier feeling inside of me." Daine said, trying to get the words out.

"Understand what I mean? You can't explain it- it just is. I was you, so I didn't have my own emotions or thoughts." Star Bright said, searching for the right way to say it. Daine laughed.

"I guess we'll never get it right, so no use trying to explain it." She said. Star smiled.

"Exactly." Star said.

"So, uh, where to look?" Daine asked. "We could have missed him already." Star Bright sighed.

"Why don't we transform? He'll know it's us, what other animal would be here?" She said. Daine smiled.

"Good idea. I go as a hawk and you-" She said.

"I'll go as a humming bird." Star Bright said. Daine looked at her.

"A humming bird?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, I _was_ the smaller one." She said. Daine smiled- and the she noticed.

"Wow, yeah. You're- older." She said.

"Don't ask, I don't even know why." Star said with a sigh.

"Ah… I'm surprised I didn't notice." Daine said.

"Me too." Star added. Daine's feet turned into talons, her mouth grew into beak as she shifted into her hawk form. Star shifted into a humming bird, her wings flapping quickly and her mouth long and narrow. Daine launched herself into the night sky, with Star following closely behind. She scanned the ground looking for any signs of him.

//If you see someone, before you go flying down all happily and then transform back with no clothes on-// Star started.

//I can shape-shift with my clothes now.// Daine corrected.

//Oh, what ever. But before you go flying down all happy and cheerful take a close look and make sure it isn't Marcus.// Star Bright said almost bitterly.

//I'm not that dumb, Star.// Daine said defensively.

//At times you can be, though.// Star said.

//Wait- I see someone! He's…// Daine paused. //Dead.// She said. Daine forced herself to take a closer look, and what she saw thrilled her. //That's Marcus!// She said happily to Star.

//Seems your black-robed mage _could_ take care of himself, then.// Star said. If she were in her human form Daine bet she would be smirking.

//But also doesn't that mean he should be where we already checked?// Daine asked.

//We could have missed him you know.// Star said. Daine quickly turned around, staying closer to the ground this time, and looked in a zigzagged pattern. Then- she saw him. Daine quickly flew to the ground and turned back into her human form behind Numair. He quickly turned around.

"Numair!" Daine cried, running up to him.

"Magelet," He said, as she ran into his arms.

"You're OK! I thought you were _dead._ You don't have a single wound… that was just an act?" She said, looking up into his eyes. Numair smiled.

"Yes, it was. I'm flattered to know you were so worried about me, though." He said. Daine hugged him closer.

"Of course I was, don't try to pretend that you're surprised the tiniest bit." She said. She put her arms around his neck, and closed the distance between them in a kiss. Star Bright flew around them.

//OK, nice fluffy reunion is over! We need to hurry! And I can't transform back since I don't have any clothes- they were _left behind when I shape-shifted._// She hissed into Daine's ear. She broke the kiss and giggled at Star's comment. 

"Who's this?" Numair asked puzzled.

"Star Bright." Daine said.

"Star Bright can't transform into another animal besides a cat, though." He said.

"She can now. Oh, and she's older. Much." Daine said. "Though unfortunately she can't shape-shift with her clothes so she'll be staying a humming bird." Daine said. When she turned around to look at Star, she saw a wolf. "Or a wolf." She added. Then, all of the sudden the whole forest turned black. As black as shadows.

"Tsk, tsk. I didn't think you'd get away. But none the less, you took a incredibly stupid route no one else would have taken so you stepped on my emergency exit. I must remind myself to get rid of that once I kill all of you." She said. "It's a shame I have to do it myself since Marcus should have been able to defeat you. Ah, well." She said. Numair held his hands up, which were glowing with his magic. He sent a spell at her, but Kia quickly summoned a shield- that reflected the attack. Numair was barely able to dodge it.

//Can anyone hear me?// Daine called out.

//Daine, they won't. They are too far away.// Said a familiar voice in her head. //Kia would just kill them all anyway. But I was thinking- this is a long shot- that we can get rid of her with the poison daggers. Do you still have yours?// Star asked.

//Yeah, I do…// Daine said. Numair was using other spells, but none were working. They were running out of time.

//Give it to me. Kia won't suspect me to attack her.// Star suggested. Daine smiled.

//It's worth a try.// She said, and held the dagger behind her back, now trying to avoid the minions Kia had called up. Since she didn't have her dagger anymore, she could only defend herself. I hope this works… Daine thought. Star sunk low to the ground, carefully behind Kia. If she messed this one moment up- she'd loose everything.  Trying to decide the best position of attack, Star Bright was ready to jump on her. There- she was in the perfect position. Without a sound, she jumped up and flew past Kia. Since the blade was positioned side ways, it cut through her. Golden strands enveloped her body, and then disappeared leaving nothing behind.

"Yes!" Daine cried out. They had won. At least they thought so.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

On the grassy hills, a star shone bright in the sky, giving off enough light to distinguish the appearance of a girl that looked like Kia. "A shadow… has a source. A better side. As long as she permits it the shadow lives on." She said. The looked up and the star.

"Star Light

Star Bright

It has only just begun,

The test is not done."

---

Wow. The last chapter. OBVIOUSLY there will be a sequel. I'm not that  cruel. Anyway- if you review DO NOT press the little box down there. FF.net isn't processing reviews, so I BEG YOU to review to me at: djcat@fuzzy-peach.com PLEASE!!!!! Heh. I'm a beggar. Sorry if I rushed it a bit- it's just that I probably won't be updating often. REMEMBER TO REVIEW TO MY EMAIL!!!!!!! Oh, AND REVIEW!!!!!! If you review both ways, you're awesome! But since all of the reviews just –could- be lost I want to be safe.


	20. Note From the Author

Well, thanks for all of the reviews people! Glad you enjoyed my fic. I'm debating on where to take the sequel, but right now it should end up being called 'Goin' Wild'. I'd like to clear up one part before I write the sequel. In chapter 4, Marcus said:  
  
"Damn you Numair... I will get the throne. I will use Daine to force myself in. Don't you worry..." he said, and laughed evilly.  
  
The point in that, which will come up in the sequel, is that Marcus wanted to overthrow Kia. First he would take over Tortall, and then move on creating an army of the resources he found, and even the Dominion Jewel. Of course Kia found out, and she set *that* straight. The "Goin' Wild" version of the sequel is that Daine gets kidnapped and sent away. (that won't happen in the beginning of the story, though.) Numair thinks Daine is dead; and leaves on a mission for Jon. Now poor Daine is running around Tortall trying to get find Numair once again- but someone keeps interfering. (dodododo) So, what do you think? *grins* Keep checking for updates from me! -Dene 


End file.
